everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RoseCupid/OC Names, Personalities, and Critique
Hey everyone! The Magic Queen here, and I made this blog post to share tips on how to create a well-developed OC! First, I have a list of a few great OCs that are very well-developed for you to check out so you sorta get an idea what I mean by well-developed. *Minuette Dancer (made by Vin) *Rouena Swayne (made by AmaZe) *Aprileene Chills (made by AmaZe) Another tip to get a well-developed OC is to make them stand out among others. In other words, make them original. Believe me, there are so many coldhearted, isolated daughters of the Snow Queen on this Wiki. No offense intended to users who have made an OC like that. There are also quite an amount of children of the Ugly Duckling that think they are ugly and are sad about it. Again, no offense. The rest of this page will be divided into a few sections. Naming your OC Well, first of all, if you need help naming your OC, you can always ask me! I will try and give you answers as quick as I can, but please do not take offense if it takes a while for me to read your question and give you possible names. At times, if I need to look up names, my Internet can be kinda slow. :/ So when you name your OC, you want to give them a name that makes sense, puns and all! Just remember: creativity and originality is the key! But there are also times when you have a name, but you're not sure if you should use it or not. Here are three easy steps to confirm you want or don't want to use that name: #Make sure no other OC on the wiki has the same name. #If Step 1 is complete and there is no other OC with the same name on the wiki, ask yourself - do you like the name? #If you are still unsure, whether you like it or not, come to me and ask! :D So naming an OC gets easier when you have had practice and experience. Trust me. I've been there and that's exactly what happened to me. ;D OC Personalities So if you know what OC stands for, you'll know it means "Original Character." That's what we try to do on this Wiki, is encourage people to use their creative talents and create a character, but make it original as well. So when you give your OC a personality, it doesn't have to be very long, but enough to describe how they act among others and who they are on the inside. If you must, you can also put their innermost feelings and what they think of others. Also, when giving your OC a personality, avoid making them a Mary Sue. If you don't know what that means, it means a perfect, flawless character. We all know that NOTHING in the world is perfect, and even though Ever After High is a fantasy series, please don't make your character perfect. Give them some flaws, and make them stand out! I would start off by making a list of their basic traits. For example... *A sweetheart *Kind *Shy *Smart *Sort of lazy That is a list of basic character traits! The next thing I would do is expand on each trait. For example, let's expand on the "shy" trait: *insert random forename here* is also a little bit shy as well. She longs for many friends, but it is hard for her to make friends due to her extreme shyness. And so and so forth. But I would also give examples of how your character is what they are. For example... *When she tried to make friends on the first day at school, she ended up running away from everyone and bursting into tears. Then, what I would do, is do the same for the rest of the traits. When you're done, you may want to look over your OC's personality to finalize it and make sure you are happy with it. My Critique So, if you have any OCs you want me to critique, just ask me in the comments, or on my message wall! But you can ask me via Wiki Chat if I am on there. :D And just so you know, I have gotten way deeper critique-wise. I'm a much harder judge than I use to be. ;D I really go into detail much more than before. But when I give my critiques, I always give my true, honest opinion. And you know how sometimes the truth hurts? Well, let me just say that before you ask for a critique, please understand that you may hear things that may hurt your feelings in any way. And, in advance, I'm truly sorry if I hurt your feelings. So that is all! Thank you for your time! :D Category:Blog posts